Proof
by DaisyDoodle
Summary: February and Krayonder want to find out if Taz and Up are really just freinds. How will they figure this mystery out? By going through their stuff of course!


**Authors Note: This is just a oneshot and it has nothing to with my other story, Why are we so Blind. That pretty much all I have to say about it… I hope you guys enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid. If I did I would be getting ready to go on a national tour. I also don't own one other character but I can't say who cause it's a surprise. It will be revealed at the end of the story.**

**Dedication: This is Yoshigurl's birthday story! So a big happy birthday to her and I hope you like the story:)**

"February, this is a horrible idea! We could get fired!" Krayonder cried. They were standing in front of door dressed in all black. February was in a turtle neck sweater, leather pants, knee high boots and a beanie. Krayonder was wearing a tight t-shirt, pants that were exactly like his cameo ones but black, combat boots, and his traditional hat was replaced with a beanie.

"Oh don't' be such a wimp! You saw them dancing together, too! The only way to prove that they are in love is to get evidence."

"I know that, but still, why do we have to be dressed like we're in Mission Impossible?"

"Don't you feel more like a spy?" February pulled a credit card out of her pocket and placed it on the key pad. The door to Commander Up's room slid open and Krayonder just stared at them in shock.

"When? Who? What? Huh?" He stuttered, finally pointing at the door.

"I asked Specs how to break into someone's room and she said you had to short circuit the password thingy with electro… something like a credit card."

Whenever February had a plan, her IQ seemed to go up twenty points. That still didn't make it very high, but it was better than usual.

They crept in and looked around, not knowing where to start. They were standing in a living room and behind them was a small kitchen. To their left was a pair of doors that were closed. To their right was an open door that led to a bathroom.

Looking around the suite, February's eyes landed on his desk. It had a few pictures on it and she thought that was the perfect place to start.

"I'll look on the desk and you can look in that room." She said pointing at the closed doors.

Krayonder went over and cracked the door open, only to close it and spin around.

"That's his room! What if I find like… embarrassing stuff in there?"

"Do you want me to find that stuff?"

"Fine, but if you're wrong about Taz and Up liking each other… I don't know what I'm going to do to you yet. But mark my word, it will be baaaaad!" He said with wild hand gestures.

He threw open the doors and stomped in. February just shook her head and looked at all the pictures on the desk.

"OMIDEADGOD!" she screamed.

"What? What? Did you find the embarrassing stuff? Please tell me you did." Krayonder yelled excitedly as he ran out of the bedroom and skidded to a halt in front of the desk.

"No! It's so much worse! Just look at it!" she cried thrusting a picture in his face. "Don't look at it! It's hideous!"

She pulled it out of his face, but Krayonder grabbed it out of her hands.

"I look so ugly!" she wailed.

The picture was of the whole group at their friend Axyl's graduation. Axyl looked great in her cap and gown and was standing in the middle. February had forced Axyl to let her straighten Axyl's orange and black hair and put a little makeup on. Taz, Up, Krayonder, and Specs were on her right and February, Bug, Tootsie, and Megagirl were on her left. They had all been required to wear their uniform to the ceremony.

Krayonder looked closer at February. She had fallen asleep twice during the ceremony, yet somehow, not a hair was out of place and her makeup was perfect. Krayonder had known her long enough not to argue.

"February, we are supposed to be looking for evidence that Taz and Up like each other. Remember?" He said, trying to get his ditzy friend to focus. Then under his breath he muttered, "Dead God, you're such an airhead."

"Right, Right! Sorry!" She hit her forehead with her hand. She looked at all the pictures on his desk and then back at the one in her hand, "The only thing I see in this picture is that they are standing next to each other. From the looks of all these other pictures, that's how they pose in every picture."

Krayonder went back into the bedroom and February continued looking in the living room.

7777

They had been through everything in Up's room; the living room, his bedroom, the kitchen, his closet, even the bathroom! Still they had found almost nothing, except for a few pictures when they were younger. Krayonder fell back into a chair in the living room and sighed in defeat.

"February, can we get out of here? I don't want to get caught without any evidence… that just looks bad! February did you hear what I just said? Stop looking in that book! They don't like each other! Are you even listening to-"

"Krayonder! Shut up! You're so annoying!" February said not even looking up from the book, "This is a photo album; I found it when I was looking in the bookshelf. It's filled with pictures of Taz and Up that go back to when Taz was fifteen."

"So?"

"So! I just got to their beach pictures. Remember last month when we were docked on earth for a few days? They went to the beach one day. _Just the two of them_." February stated.

"That doesn't prove anything! You didn't want to go because you didn't want to ruin your hair, Bug wanted to explore the city, and Axyl went and visited her sister's grave and then spent the rest of the week in her room. I took Specs home to meet my parents and Megagirl and Tootsie went on some of their honeymoon."

"Did you not hear me? They went to the BEACH… which involves swimsuits… they went TOGETHER… just the TWO of them!" She paused every few words to see if he was getting it.

Finally, he just got up and sauntered over to February and the book she was poring over. She was looking at a picture of Taz doing the optical illusion of holding up the sun. The next one was of Taz playing in the waves and the one after that was of her sitting on the sand looking into the distance. Her hot pink bikini stood out in all of them.

"Ya know, I never thought of Taz as a bikini kind of girl. Actually I never really thought of her as a swimsuit kind of girl." Krayonder chuckled.

"Have you seen her closet? She's almost more fashionable than me!" February cried.

They turned their attention back to the book. February turned the page, Krayonder was starting to stare at Taz in her bikini. There were a few of Up building a sand castle; his gorgeous eyes matched the ocean. Krayonder quickly turned the page, like him, she was starting to stare at Up's body.

February looked at the new page for a minute before dropping the book and running out of the room screaming like a she had just gotten a pony for Christmas. Krayonder glanced down at photo album before running out after her.

7777

Up walked into his room and threw his jacket onto a chair. He looked around and noticed his usually clean room was a mess. There were cushions everywhere, his comforter was across the couch and his pillows were smushed up against the wall as if they had been thrown against the wall through his bedroom door. Folders were piled high on his desk, food was all over the floor and _every, single _drawer in his suite_ was open. _

He thought it was just another part of his already crazy day. The newest craziness was February running down the hall yelling about how she knew all along. She had then spotted Up and ran over, giving him a bone crushing hug. Then Krayonder came around the corner and gave him a clap on the back. They ran off before he could ask who spiked the coffee.

Up went over to a book on the floor and saw it was his photo album. He bent down to pick up one of his most prized possession and noticed what page it was on. Everything suddenly clicked and he chuckled softly.

There was only one picture on the page and it was of Taz. It was Up's current favorite of her. The picture had been taken at the beach when she had been sitting where the waves break. Her short hair was blowing slightly in the breeze and her chocolate eyes sparkled. Taz had captioned the picture: the future Mrs. Joseph Up.

**So what did ya'll think? The embarressing stuff was just drunk CHristmas party photos, in case you wanted to know. Yes, I know I have to get back to my other story but this was for a friend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOSHIGURL!:D **

**Oh, the character that was not owned by me or StarKid was Axyl. She actually belongs to Yoshigurl:)**

**-Kelly (less than three)**


End file.
